A Warm Shower
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: In response to rising water costs, Lucy proposes that all roommates shower together. So when her and Lynn's turn comes, the two embrace the short time they have together under the warm water.


"KIDS!"

The call rang through the house, and within minutes a stampede of teenagers and children came stumbling down the stairs. They all rushed to the living room, where they the call had originated from, and each one of them stepped on a crumpled white sheet of paper upon entry. The eleven Loud siblings all looked up to see their mother and father on the couch. Their eyes were red, their hands bleeding from paper cuts… in the right light, they might've looked like cram students falling behind.

"What is it, Pops?" Luna asked.

The patriarch waved his hands over all the pages and envelopes that blanketed the living room like snow. He picked up a handful and shook it. "The bills came in the mail. Kids… just look at some of this. The phone bill… the electricity… the _water! _This is way too much, even for a large family."

He was right. Lisa, ever eager for a chance to show off her math skills, gathered some of the papers and pulled a small gray calculator from her sweater's pocket. She crunched the numbers, and gasped loudly. "These costs are extraordinary! We've consumed enough water and electricity for _three_ Loud Houses! And, uh, wow, look at that… none of it came from my laboratory..."

Her nine sisters and one brother narrowed their eyes into slits, and Lisa scowled at them. "As if any of you are innocent," she spat.

"We're not playing the blame game," said Rita. "We've all contributed to the cost. What's important now is how we're going to reduce everything. Especially the high water bill. Does anyone have any ideas about that?"

A lone hand shot up in the air. It was a pallid shade of white, except for the fingernails painted a dark onyx black. A metallic ring wrapped around the ring finger. Though Rita could see only the band of the ring from the light-colored palm, the other side of it bore a melding shaped as a vampire's fanged mouth.

"Lucy?"

Lucy lowered her hand slowly, and no one noticed how it shook ever-so softly. Her voice was tentative and shy as she tried to suggest her idea. It seemed like every word was trapped in her throat, trying to force its way out like an escapee from a dark prison. "We could… uh… we… sigh..."

She looked to her side at her sister Lynn. Unlike Lucy, Lynn wasn't a sickly pale color. She had a beautiful tan earned from searing her skin in the sunlight. The exercise Lynn indulged in showed other results as well: a tight, flat stomach; strong arms and legs that still maintained femininity; budding breasts that pressed against her shirt…

And a warm, encouraging smile attained from years of coaching teams.

Like the one she was giving her roommate right now.

Lucy blushed, but stood up taller and straightened her back. She couldn't carry the charisma and confidence that naturally came to her older sister, but she could try. "I think we should have two people shower together instead of one-at-a-time," she said boldly. She ignored the confused and baffled looks she got from some of her sisters, and instead focused on Lynn's approving nodding. Lucy noticed how Lynn's short ponytail bobbed with her head, and her little black heart began to flutter. _Nice on you for saying it proud like a real woman, _she could hear Lynn praising.

Rita rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm… actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

The room erupted with protests, but no one's was louder than Lola's. "I am _not _going to shower with Lana! All her yucky grease and mud get on my feet. And she likes to bathe with her stupid animals. A princess does not bathe with frogs unless they're going to turn into princes!"

Rita waved her hand authoritatively, and all of her kids shut up. The tight look on her face was stern and forceful. Rita Loud didn't force her children to do much, but when she did, they all followed through. So if she wanted them to quiet down… they did.

The blonde woman sighed, and nodded at her dark-haired daughter. "I think Lucy's idea makes a lot of sense. Every one of you has a roommate, so when you go to shower in the morning, just take them with you. Lisa, I assume you can handle Lily's baths in the sink?"

The young scientist nodded.

Another hand went up into the air. It was attached to the only son of the family, whose face was as brightly red as a tomato. "Uh, Mom? What about me?"

"You can shower by yourself, honey, don't worry."

Lincoln sighed with relief. Lola shot him a nasty, envious glare. _Lucky bastard…_

Lucy didn't care about any of that, though. The moment her mother gave her approval, Lucy clocked out as she often did. She faded into the mess of siblings until she emerged at the back. There would be some more discussion about how to handle the phone bill and the cost of groceries, but Lucy didn't care about any of that. She lay against the wall, and put her hand on her chest. Beneath her black blouse, she could feel her heart thundering, which brought a coy little smile to her face.

_I'm going to bathe with my roommate. Mom said I could._

To say she had ulterior motives would be an understatement…

* * *

The rooster crowed at the shining dawn of the next morning, which woke Lynn Loud up. The athletic girl shot out of bed with a wide grin. Lynn liked to wake up in the morning, if only because the air just felt so much fresher and crispier. She did a few morning stretches to get the muscles working, then glanced over at her sister's coffin. As if she sensed the other's girls eyes on her, Lucy rose out wordlessly, her hands crossed on her chest. She looked exactly like a vampire, or even a mummy when you took all the toilet paper off. But Lynn had gotten used to it over the years. "Good morning, Luce," Lynn said as she raised her arms to the ceiling.

The goth looked at her, and Lynn saw that there was a towel and a bar of soap in her hands. "Sigh. What's so good about it? It's just like any other morning. It starts uncomfortably, and leads into a soul-crushing day."

Lynn smirked. "I think this morning will be a little different. Because we're gonna be in the shower together. Yup. Just the two of us… naked and alone..."

When she saw Lucy blush, her smirk widened. Her teeth showed, like little fangs of mischief. She brought her hands back down from the ceiling to her sides where they belonged, then stepped over to her young roommate. Her smile softened slightly as she took Lucy's face in her hands… and brought her in for a kiss.

You see, for the past few months, Lynn and Lucy had been… together. They loved each other as intensely as young lovers do, though because of their blood ties, their love was only to be expressed in the empty stands of baseball fields and in the dark shadows where none of their siblings could find out. As Lynn molded her lips to Lucy's, they both felt the crushing weight of their taboo just as powerfully as they felt their hearts beating together and their craving for more. The saliva they swapped was like a warm aphrodisiac, urging them forward. But at the height of their kiss, Lynn pulled back, a thin ribbon of shimmering fluid still connecting the two pairs of lips. She rocked her index finger back and forth at Lucy, a mischievous grin on her face. "Uh, uh, uh… save that hunger for later~"

Lucy pouted, then scowled, then blushed. Lynn leaned in to the younger sister's ear and whispered, "_It's been months now. I think today is gonna be the day I feel that big O._"

The goth's heart pattered uncontrollably. She knew exactly what her sister meant, and she wanted it as well. She wanted it so much it both thrilled and terrified her. The exhilaration was the same either way, and it was a rush that made Lucy's entire body feel weak.

The two stepped out of their room together, each carrying their own supplies. Luckily, they were next in line. They waited for a few minutes before Lori and Leni opened the door. Their blonde hair was drenched with beads of water, their mature bodies wrapped in towels with aquatic colors, and the faintest hint of red on their faces and shoulders. Lucy wondered that if she and Lynn were together… could they be as well?

If they were, they gave no more indication. "Bathroom's all yours, twerpettes," said Lori.

"Good. Now I can get rid of all that flowery smell and stink the place up with some human stench." Lynn slapped her armpits, and Lori scowled in disgust. Lucy understood what her sister meant. She had read in one of her more _adult _books that sex produced its own smell…

The jock and goth got in the bathroom together. Thin vapors of steam flowed from the tub and shower-head. _They're like the ghosts of the shower Lori and Leni just took together, _Lucy thought. _A testament to the fact that they were here._

"You know, you're looking at those pipes like you wanna call them 'Daddy.'"

Lucy turned to rebut… and stopped with the rebuttal lodged in her throat like a piece of poisoned apple.

In the time she had been gawking at the steam, Lynn had taken off her clothes. Lucy realized with a blush that this was the first time she had seen Lynn _completely _naked since they started dating. No cotton white bra or red panties to hide the sculpture that was Lynn Loud Jr.'s body. And it _was_ a sculpture – pert and tight.

And her hair… the ponytail she wore was undone, and her chestnut hair spilled onto her shoulders in curly threads.

As Lynn's skin began to glisten in the heated room, Lucy realized that she had never looked more beautiful to her than now.

The tomboyish girl gave a rare sheepish blush, turning her face slightly away and scratching the cheeks that burned her. "Well, uh… say anything, ya know? You're kinda making me feel awkward here. Not that I need you to say something, I just-"

"You look amazing."

Lynn's coffee-colored irises disappeared momentarily as she blinked. She smiled gratefully at her sister, without a hint of humor or snark hidden. "Let's get you out of those clothes," she said. With the grace of an athlete, she leapt to her sister's side. She reached down to the hem of Lucy's pajama shirt, and she said, "Allow me."

Lucy lifted her arms as Lynn took off her shirt. The girl's pale body glowed slightly under the faint light coming from the bathroom ceiling. Lynn checked Lucy's body out, whistling as her eyes wandered downwards. "Not bad, sis, for someone who stays inside all the time," she commented. Her eyes then stopped at Lucy's chest. She stared at Lucy's dark nipples, and unconsciously licked her lips. Lucy blushed, then clutched her shoulders and turned away to keep Lynn from looking. Now was her turn to tease her.

"Do my pants next."

Lynn nodded, her eyes as wide as a hypnotist's volunteer. She took her time taking off Lucy's pants, stopping for a second when Lucy's vagina came into view. Hints of dark hair were sprouting above her clit, and Lynn took a whiff of the dank smell that rolled off Lucy's dark flower. It smelled just like her own when she masturbated… it was the scent of sex and the desire to have it.

With both girls finally nude, they went behind the shower curtain together.

"Here, let me help you with your hair," Lynn said. The shower was raining hot, steaming water down on their heads. At first, it made Lucy's sensitive skin tingle, or so she thought. It seemed to actually come from Lynn's expert hands massaging the crown of her head. Even lathered in shampoo, her fingers kneaded Lucy's scalp and ran through the obsidian hair. Lynn's hands then went downwards, trailing Lucy's body until they reached her small boobs. The athlete pressed her body into Lucy's back, her nipples digging into the goth's excitable spine and her arms wrapped around her upper body. "Whoops, I slipped," Lynn teased. Her tongue ran across her lips again, but it wasn't unconscious this time. It was deliberate… and hungry.

"But since you're down there..." Lucy's voice was husky and laced with implication.

"Since I'm down here..."

Lucy cried out as Lynn's fingers pressed into her nipples like buttons. Her fingernails rolled over the areolae, inciting ragged pants from Lucy's mouth. Lucy knew she didn't have much to work with, but Lynn knew how to work with what she got. Lucy bent over, her butt thrusting into Lynn's groin, as Lynn tickled the nipples. The Cheshire Cat grin on Lynn's face was bursting with pride at what she was able to inspire in her younger sister.

Lynn brought her mouth down to Lucy's neck while her digits continued doing their work. She gave Lucy a light lick, before planting her lips on the side of her neck and kissed her lovingly. She sucked on the flesh, rolling her tongue over the sweet and salty flavor of Lucy's body. When Lucy looked back at her, her eyes barely covered by dripping bangs, she murmured, "B-Bite me, please."

She threw her head back as Lynn gave it a light nip. The older girl then let a growl escape from her throat, like a werewolf rather than the vampire Lucy wanted her to be. She made up for that by nibbling her a little harder, though not enough to break the skin. Lynn had to be pragmatic; the last thing she needed was for someone to point at Lucy's bleeding neck and separate them.

But one day… when they would find a home together… when they grew up and could try sex more often…

Lynn promised herself that she would bite down as hard as Lucy wanted.

For now, she withdrew her face from Lucy's nape, and pushed her sister gently against the wall and pined her arms to the wet tiles. They kissed again, though this time the passion was full force. Their tongues danced together, flicking against each other and exploring the other girl's mouth. Violent tremors rushed through Lynn and Lucy's bodies. Now the lust truly began to set in, as Lynn raised her knee slightly to part Lucy's legs like the Red Sea and began to grind her kneecap into Lucy's girlhood. It was wet and warm, pooling with lubrication. When Lynn's eyes fluttered open, she caught a glimpse of Lucy's eyes behind her dark hair. Her blueish eyes were wide with a single command that the athlete received without a single word passing between them.

Lynn's hand stroked Lucy's side as it rolled down to her legs. Rubbing the poet's thighs momentarily, her hand slipped between Lucy's legs and found the opening to her sister's cunt. It was wet and lubed enough for Lynn to put her whole fist into, but as this was Lucy's first time (and her own) she opted to be gentle. Well, as gentle as Lynn Loud Jr. could be…

When their lips separated, Lucy's breaths were warm as they hit Lynn's mouth. "I-I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy," said Lynn, "Love you enough to make you feel good."

"Do it, then," Lucy responded. There was just a hint of challenge in her voice. She knew how well (or badly) Lynn responded to challenge.

With slow and careful easing, Lynn penetrated the lower lips of her sister's body with her middle finger. She felt Lucy rock against her hand, and heard Lucy hiss through her grit teeth. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Maybe make the water colder?"

Lynn chuckled. "Luce, I kinda got my hand stuck in… you."

"Sigh. I'll do it."

"Good girl."

As Lynn stroked her sister's insides, Lucy's legs clamped around the jock's hand, keeping it trapped in her inner thigh. The walls of Lucy's vagina were hot and soft, and they convulsed around Lynn's finger as she pleasured her sister. The feeling was tight – the same kind of tightness Lynn felt when she wore a new pair of cleets for the first time. Lucy seemed to like it, and Lynn liked the feeling. She brought her other hand down to her pussy to masturbate herself, but Lucy noticed it out of the corner of her eye and grabbed it.

"Let me," she offered.

Her hand touched Lynn's sex. When it did, volts ran through Lynn's body like she was a human battery. The younger girl's hands were _so_ cold, but still so good. She hoped Lucy would push as many fingers as she could inside. She felt Lucy bring two of her digits together and press them into Lynn's genitalia, and Lynn let an unabashed moan rip.

"B-Bet I can make you come first," the tomboy challenged with a daring smirk.

Her heart skipped as she realized that maybe she wanted to lose. Anything to feel an amazing orgasm at the hands of her beautiful younger sister.

There they stood for minutes, playing with each other with fierce dedication. When Lucy pushed deeper, she saw Lynn throw her head back and bite down on her bottom lip. She bit down so hard that she ended up drawing blood. When Lucy saw the first trickle of red fluid, she couldn't stop herself from kissing her older sister again on the lips. Their bodies pressed together as their fingers rubbed each other. Lynn slowly and gently set herself down, and the two girls continued to fuck each other with their hands, but now with their faces melting together. Lynn felt liquid beginning to rush from her pussy, so she knew that she was on the verge of losing. Hardening her eyes with determination, she decided to use her secret weapon… the one thing that separated human beings from the animals…

Her thumb.

When her thumb rolled on Lucy's clit, Lucy felt an overpowering wave of pleasure. She yiped, but couldn't stop herself from jerking her hips forward, pressing them into Lynn's body and…

Her entire body clutched as her orgasm shot from her with the force of a thousand geysers. Lucy screamed as she squirted all over her sister's legs and body. She slammed her mouth into Lynn's, begging for her sister's face as she felt wave after wave of pleasure. Lynn held on tightly to her little sister as she rode out what might've been the first orgasm of her life.

When she finished, she fell lightly against her sister's powerful chest, breathing weakly. She grabbed Lynn's shoulders and whispered, "I love you," to her again, like it was some great secret. Lynn smiled lightly and stroked Lucy's long hair as the water continued to fall. Neither had any idea how much time they had spent in there, but Lynn was willing to bet that the water bill from this shower alone was going to be bad.

She didn't care. All she cared about was the small, pale girl clutching her like a lifesaver.

She kissed Lucy's closed eyelid, then murmured, in a teasing voice, "I guess that means I win." Her victory was bittersweet, though. She didn't get that Big O, and Lucy might've been too tired for another round…

Lucy got off the jock, hovering over her. Her face erupted in the most adorable smile, reminding Lynn why she fell in love with the sensitive poet in the first place. Lucy spread Lynn's legs and brought her face closer to the perfect flower before her. Her tongue dangled from her mouth, and she carefully leaned in…

The sensation Lynn got when Lucy ran her tongue over her girlhood was indescribable.

"FUCK!" Lynn screamed. Every nerve in her body shook with forceful tremor. Before Lynn could get a moment to collect herself, she felt the younger girl's mouth continue its assault. Lucy smirked knowingly as she started lapping at Lynn's vagina, paying special attention to the nub above. The athlete felt every bud on Lucy's tongue as she licked her vagina like an ice cream cone. When Lynn started to ooze her girl cum, Lucy let that into her mouth as well. She drank it like water.

The taste was funny. Lucy hated funny. But for once, she'd indulge in it. The blissful look on Lynn's red face convinced her.

Her hands went to Lynn's toned ass cheeks to maintain herself. Her cracked nails dug into the firm cushioning of her sister's behind. As her tongue flattened to line up with Lynn's walls, the naked jock felt her toes curl with delightful pleasure. Her chest heaved as she lifted one eyelid to watch her sister lick her off. "Hey, Lucy, why don't you stick it in?" she half-joked.

The tip of Lucy's pink tongue broke through Lynn's walls, and when the whole thing swirled inside Lynn, rolling on every millimeter of Lynn's spongy pink inner walls, the older girl finally broke.

"LUCY!" she cried as she blasted her younger sister in the face with her squirting. She panted and heaved as warm liquid gushed from her, most of it dousing Lucy in the face or in her mouth. She gripped the side of the tub so tightly her knuckles whitened, and her back arched. Fireworks exploded in front of her mind's eye, and a look of pure bliss crawled onto her face.

The water stopped. Lynn and Lucy shared a final kiss before they got up. Lynn reached for her towel (decorated with footballs and baseballs) while Lucy reached for hers (decorated with bats and skulls). They dried their dripping bodies, then their hair, and Lynn took a quick sniff of Lucy's face. "You smell like me."

"How? I just took a shower."

Lynn blinked with confusion while Lucy smirked. She'd take a while to get it.

They walked out together, paying no attention to the venomous looks Lola and Lana gave them as they passed ("What's the point of showering together if you're gonna take so long?") and went back to their room. Lynn threw on her red shorts and jersey while Lucy dressed herself in her stygian dress. When they were done, they took each other's hand and went down to eat breakfast…

…but not before exchanging a final kiss.


End file.
